


A disappointment, the gentlemen’s club and a night that’s not likely to be forgotten

by ThaatGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaatGirl/pseuds/ThaatGirl
Summary: “She failed me again”





	A disappointment, the gentlemen’s club and a night that’s not likely to be forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t for everyone and isn’t E rated for nothing, you’ve been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself

“What can I get you your excellency?” Dorian gray asked as the high priest came down the stair into his bar

“Scotch, vodka, absinthe, I don’t care as long as it’s strong” He threw his jacket on the armrest and sat down in one of the heavy armchairs.

Dorian’s was empty which was good after Constance announced today that she was once again unsuccessful in becoming pregnant. They have been trying for an heir for years now, with each try and each disappointment the process seemed more and more frustrating. He didn’t think he could take it anymore, a book and a drink at home or in his office at the academy wouldn’t calm him this time.

 

“Father” some time later a voice came from the top of the stair, Faustus looked up from his drink and saw her standing there, wearing that insane black dress, she was still the only woman who got his heart to skip a beat, her round, full breasts, her slim waist and flat stomach a perfect contrast to her round, fertile, life giving hips. “You asked to see me”

“Indeed I did, sister, come” he eyed her as she approached him, slowly. Her legs shaking underneath her as she felt his lustful gaze on her, his eyes dark with desire

“Is your private lounge free Dorian?”

“It always is for you your excellency” and before Zelda could reach him he stood up and headed towards the private room in the gentlemen’s club, Zelda followed him obediently. As they walked into the room Faustus locked the door with the power of his will. The room had a big fireplace, dark walls, a dark coffee table in the middle surrounded by a heavy, leather couch and two armchairs. Zelda walked in slowly, still not sure why he summoned her here. Faustus started pacing around the room nervously, he seemed angry and Zelda could feel her stomach twisting. His eyes were dark, breath heavy.

 

“Constance failed me again” he finally said and finished his drink in one sip, feeling the liquor burn down his throat.

“Oh Faustus I’m so sorry” Zelda froze in the middle of the room. And he juts huffed sarcastically.

“All those potions, watching her cycle, those insane rituals, all for nothing” He threw his glass against the wall and watched as it shattered into hundreds of pieces and fell to the floor. His every word was louder and louder and by the end of the sentence he was shouting. His deep husky scream send shivers down her spine. He was panting and ran a hand down his face in a calming manner “like a dried down river”he said in a now calmer, breathless voice, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

He sat down on the arm rest of one of the chairs and looked up to see her still standing next to the couch.”you wouldn’t disappoint me like that” he said. A hint of horror appeared on her face and he could see her taking a one nervous deep breath. Faustus stood up and started walking towards her, she didn’t move back, still too shocked to even process what was going on.

“You’d never disappoint me” he wrapped his arm around her waist and ran his other hand down her cheek and neck. “You’re always so willing to please your high priest” he turned her around and press d her back against his chest causing her to moan “your lover” his hands were all over her. His hand brushed her red locks over her shoulder and his lips started kissing her shoulder and up her neck, she whimpered and threw her head back to rest in the space between his neck and shoulder as he continued exploring her body as if he was getting to know it for the first time. Squeezing her breasts, delighting in her rich hips, getting lost in the sounds she made. Faustus gripped her dress and started pulling it up her thighs revealing more and more of her creamy skin. When it was finally over her hips he ran his hand up the inside of her leg

“Always so soft...” he whispered in her ear and when his hand reached her lace covered pussy he cupped it and squeeze gently applying pressure to her clit “who would have thought you like it so rough. My personal whore” he licked her earlobe

“Please Faustus, you’re not thinking clearly, you’ll regret it when it’s over” She said as he started pushing her panties down her legs

“Regret claiming that beautiful body?” He ran a finger down her clitoris and she almost creamed “I don’t think so”

And suddenly Zelda was thrown in the direction of the couch, she bend over the arm rest and before she could try to getup Faustus put a hand on her back letting her know there was no point in fighting. She heard him unzip his pants.

“Faustus...” she tried one more time to convince him to stop

“Hush now Zelda, you know every witch must now her purpose” and before she could react he was running the tip of his hard cock up and down her slit “and yours is to be filled with my seed and carry my heir”

“No...” Zelda’s words stopped as her throat clenchedwhen she understood what Faustus wanted to do and as wrong and twisted as it seemed she couldn’t help but fell herself getting even wetter.

He slammed into her unprotected cunt with one strong stroke and groaned furiously feeling her throb around him. He started slowly trusting into her wet heat as he unbuttoned his shirt. Faustus’ hips slammed on her bottom and his balls on her clit, Zelda’s vision began to blur.

“Oh Satan, you feel so good around my cock, your pussy was meant to be taken by me” he said when he finally threw his shirt down on the floor, his hands were now free and he gripped her hips and started trusting faster and deeper inside her.

“I can’t wait to fill this pussy with my cum” He kept fucking her without mercy and she dug her nails into the couch beneath her, the sensation was overwhelming. Her pussy kept clenching around him and she didn’t even bother holding back her moans, all she hoped for is that Dorian couldn’t hear them she didn’t want him to know about her shamelessness, after all Faustus would walk out of there as a powerful Alfa man who claimed a witch as he desired while she’d be the whore who was fucked and perhaps impregnated by a married man, the high priest’s night maiden.

He bend down and reached for her elbows crossing them behind her back and pulling her up so she was standing up pressed against him, his cock still inside her. The high priest quickly found the zipper at the back of the woman’s dress and pulled it down

“Take it off” he commanded and Zelda pulled the dress over her head throwing it on the floor to join the rest of their clothing

“Mmmm, such a good obedient slut you are, almost as if you wanted to be breed and give birth to my bastard” he groaned in her ear and she matched the sound as he hit a spot deep inside her.

He popped one of her knees up to rest on the armrest of the couch so she was more open for him. He penetrated her deeper while still whispering in her ear “oh if only Edward let me marry you all those years ago. You’d have provided me with children years ago, I’d never need anything else, I’d keep you in my bed, mark you as mine, keep you bred, so everyone would know you can’t resist my cock, like a slut that you are” and with the last word he pulled out of her and she whimpered at a sudden lose of contact.

“Lie down on the couch” he commanded, his voice stern thought he was still breathing hard. Zelda’s still weak knees somehow managed to get her to lie on the couch and she lied down on her back and spread her legs. Seeing her spread wide for him was true vision, like a beautiful dream, Faustus grabbed his cock and approached her slowly stroking it.

“You’re so beautiful like this, close to being ruined, open for your high priest” he climbed on top of her and crushed their lips together with a bruising force. He pulled away and looked down her body

“Faustus... please. This isn’t a good idea”

“That’s not up to you to decide. I’m going to fill your womb with my cum and watch this beautiful stomach swell with my child” he lifted her legs onto his shoulder and slammed inside her, his long cock brushing at her cervix. She moaned at the sensation, no matter what warlocks or even demons she took to her bed no one ever made her feel that way. She clenched around him and felt his breath get heavier, he was close.

“Faustus please I’m unprotected, please don’t do this” She begged one more time but her words seemed to have an impact opposite to the one she expect, Faustus just groaned and started pounding a little rougher, a little faster, slamming into her with brute force like there was no tomorrow.

“I’m going to fill your perfect whomp with my cum and you’ll soon be growing my offspring inside you.” Zelda moaned was was now breathing just as hard as he was “you want to be my shut, don’t you? To pleasure me, to walk into the room and have the whole coven know you’re my favorite, my personal whore, you’re the one who the one that keeps my bed and dick warm, the one who’s pussy is dripping with my cum” he had a drop of sweat rolling down his temple “cum, now, it’s very important that you cum” he pulled away and dropped his hand to her clitoris. The violent circles he planted on her gentle, wet slit brought her over the edge and just as she came screaming his name he pumped her open whomp full of his seed. He thrust into her a few more times making sure the last drop would stay inside her. Her legs were shaking and her hands covered her face in shame, he held her by the hips and lifted them a bit still keeping his cock inside her, keeping his essence from dripping out. He imagined his seed impregnating her right now as her skin was still flush with shameful desire.

 

After pulling out he stood up and left her alone on the couch still shaking. He tucked himself back into his pants and threw her clothes on her.

 

Zelda gently lifter herself up and her pussy still ached between her legs making it difficult and painful in the most delightful way to keep her legs together. When the sensation passed she started slipping back into her underwear as Faustus lit a cigarette and looked at her, when she stood up just in her black lace panties and bra he could see some of his cum leaked out and stained the delicate material.

As turing on as the act itself might have been she was now really realizing the consequences. Every once in a while some gossips about illegitimate children of the high priest could be heard here and there so it appeared he was very much able of fathering a child, and her... with, her strong genes, healthy body, round hips, women like her bared children, bared sons.

“You did well, I expect you in my office tomorrow” Faustus stated as he went towards the door

“What? Why?”

“We shall repeat the process to make sure our child is here by next fall. Goodnight sister”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle...


End file.
